Many conventional wireless networks communicate using radio frequencies (RF) that generally range between two and ten gigahertz (GHz). These systems generally employ either omnidirectional or low-directivity antennas primarily, because of the comparatively long wavelengths of the frequencies and a relatively low path loss. The low directivity of these antennas may limit the throughput of such systems over longer ranges.
Due to the high path loss associated with communicating using millimeter-waves, highly directional antennas with large apertures are generally used. Highly directional antennas may be smaller and more compact at millimeter-wave frequencies and could improve the throughput of these systems. These highly directional antennas may make it difficult to establish links between wireless devices, particularly when the wireless devices are mobile. Furthermore, these highly directional antennas may make it difficult to quickly reestablish a link that has deteriorated.
Thus, there are general needs for wireless devices that can establish links using highly directional antennas as well as wireless devices that can quickly reestablish a link that has deteriorated.